the Hound and Shark
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: Featuring Puppy!Maka. Soul's heart dropped as he looked at the creature in front of him. "No way..." He gulped as he took in the dog's ash-blonde fur and green eyes. SoMa week 2014 prompt #4.


**A/N: This was rushed, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

_Prompt #4: Loyalty_

* * *

Maka round house kicked the drooling kishin with ease, bringing the scythe blade around to cut it in half.

The scythe flashed blue and turned into a human boy, holding the girl's hand. Soul smirked, showing sharp teeth before grabbing the floating red soul that replaced the kishin. "Bon appetite," he said before plucking it into his mouth and swallowing loudly.

With an exhale, he patted his stomach. "Full for today."

The ash-blonde next to him giggled, tugging at his hand. "C'mon, let's go home."

He nodded, allowing his meister to pull him along.

Suddenly, he turned back into a scythe and she turned fast enough to block using the shaft of the scythe.

"Oh, I'm impressed. That was quite quick for both of you," the witch who had appeared said.

The meister tightened her hold on her weapon as the witch smirked, legs crossed, elbows resting on knee, and chin resting on hands.

"Took awhile for you two to kill all those kishins though, I was expecting more," she said as her eyes shined with mischief. "Now I know I don't have to try too hard to kill you."

A blur of black whipped out from behind her and aimed toward Maka.

"DODGE!" Soul yelled, eager to have the witch's head on a plate, or rather, soul on a plate. He licked his lips.

Maka jumped off to the side, clenching her teeth. "STOP THIS NOW! OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!"

The witch laughed loudly, waving her free hand. "Oh, you're quite an adorable thing, _Maka Albarn_. I could have fun with you, if you ditched your partner." Her smile made Soul snarl.

Maka only laughed bitterly at her. "Trust me, you aren't the only witch that's tried to come between my partner and I." She twirled Soul around expertly in her hands. "But that doesn't mean I won't kill you."

"Ha! A little girl like you couldn't even-!"

She coughed up blood, looking at the scythe meister in front of her. "You'll regret this," the witch smiled with bloody teeth. The blade protruding out of her back was pulled out quickly, before slashing her in two.

Maka wiped the sweat on her brow with her sleeve, Soul transformed back and took the witch soul with worried eyes.

"That was too easy," his eyes flicked over to Maka, who seemed unusually out of breath.

"Yeah, yeah. Just eat her soul so we can get out of here, I want to sleep." Her face was pale, chest heaving.

He nodded hesitantly, plopping the soul into his mouth and swallowing it.

"Are you alright?" he asked as they walked back to the motorcycle. He climbed on his beloved vehicle and started its engine. "You seem off, Maka..."

She threw her leg over the motorcycle and hissed, "Just drive!"

"Moody..." Soul huffed as he pushed off and drove them back to the hotel.

* * *

She was shaking and sweating, she was sick and didn't tell him.

"You're an idiot," he mumbled while pressing a cold wet towel on her forehead. "I told you-"

"And I told you to shut up, you're making my headache worse," she tried to ignore the pounding in her head and how cold she felt even when Soul had told her _damn she was burning up like the fucking sun_. Her foot was numb, as well as other of her body parts, but she was too lazy to shake it awake and Maka Albarn was never too lazy. Something was definitely wrong with her.

He tried to smile normally, but she recognized it as the smile of worry.

"I'll be fine. Just go to class," she mumbled while pulling her blanket up to her chin. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, only to pull back at the last-minute and told her to be good instead. As he left her room she yelled, "And stop worrying! I'll be fine!"

She could hear his laugh through the door until he left the apartment. With a swallow, she lifted the blanket off her and inspected her stomach. On her side, what had been a cut was bubbling. She sighed loudly.

* * *

When he came back home, she was not in her room. He stared at her bed from the doorway, opening and closing his eyes several times. He even rubbed his eyes and pinched himself to believe he wasn't dreaming. The small towel he had placed on her was the only thing on the pillow.

He rummaged around her bed, trying to see if maybe it was a trick or something. His heart almost stopped when he sat up with no Maka found.

Taking a deep breath, he called her name out. A sound of something scurrying to Maka's room was heard from the hall. He turned around hopeful, sensing his partner's soul.

The sound stopped in front of him and Soul's eyes widened. His heart dropped as he looked at the creäture in front of him. "No way..." He gulped as he took in the dog's ash-blonde fur and green eyes. He kneeled down and took the small dog in his hands. "You can't be... Can you...?" he placed the dog on the bed. "Maka...?" He cursed when the dog barked eagerly.

"But how?" he asked, pacing around. He paused for a moment, growling at the realization. "BLAIR!"

The magical cat appeared before him. "Scythe boy! You're home!" she changed into her human form to smother the boy with her breasts. When the blonde dog had started barking and growling, Blair jumped behind Soul. "No! Bad Maka! Bad!" she scolded shakily, pointing a finger at her.

"You know that's Maka? So, you did this? Change her back now!" he grabbed her by her collar, lips pulled back in a snarl.

She waved her hands, sweat beads on her forehead. "I've tried everything since I saw her! I promise! Nothing is working!" She looked at the small dog with a frown, "I think she may have been infected by a witch." Her eyes glanced back to the weapon clenching her collar. "You didn't cheek for wounds this time."

He released the cat woman with a surprised look. "Of course I didn't! She told me she was fine!"

"She didn't want to worry you."

He stood speechless as Blair hesitantly picked Maka up. Even if she knew it was the darling girl, she still hated dogs. She gestured for Soul to put out his hands and placed Maka on them. "You should go to Stein, maybe he can help," she patted his head and transformed back to a cat, walking out the window.

He sighed and looked down at his transformed meister. She whined and nudged her head against Soul's chest as he held her close. "Don't worry, I'll try everything to get you back. I promise." He hurried out the door, grabbing his keys then driving out to Stein's house with Maka hanging out in Soul's jacket.

A few minutes after the death weapon had gone to the mad professor's home and explained the situation, Stein listed a few experiments that would work. Marie cooed at the puppy in Soul's jacket, taking it in her arms. "Oh, Maka! You're still so adorable!" Soul tried to smile nicely at her before turning back to the professor.

"I would have to do a diagnosis on her to see if they could work. No," he looked up when he felt the boy's worried look, "I won't hurt her. I'm just taking some blood." He got up and took Maka out of Marie's hands, who pouted. He shooed them both into the living room and shut the lab door.

The caramel-eyed weapon smiled lightly and gestured for Soul to sit. "Want something to drink?" she asked as he sat facing the lab.

He shook his head, staring at the professor's door. "No thanks."

She sighed and sat down in front of him, tapping her fingers on the arm of her chair. "She'll be fine."

"I know."

They sat in silence for a while, until an ash-blonde dog ran out the door toward Soul. He bent down to pick her up and rub the back of her ears affectionately.

The professor shook his head once he came out of the lab. Soul got up and kissed the top of Maka's head before they walked towards the exit.

"I'll call you when I find something," Stein assured the white-haired boy as he walked them out the door.

He sighed. "I hope you do..."

* * *

He was pulling his hair off his head with worry, but he had a good reason. It had been three weeks since Maka turned into a dog. _Three weeks_. Stein still hadn't found a cure for whatever happened to her and they still went to school, but they hadn't been on a mission recently. _Obviously_ because of the dog situation.

People had tried telling him to give up and accept it, that he was never going to have his meister the way she was before. She was stuck that way and there wasn't anything anyone could do, they all had to accept it.

The weapon laid on the couch with the ash-blonde dog on his chest. She stared at him, puppy eyes sorrowful. He got up and placed her next to him, smoothing her ears back.

"I'm sorry, I know you want to get back to your original form as much as I want you to. Hell, even more than I want you to, you're the one that's the dog."

She huffed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not going to give up on you though, I promised I wouldn't. I won't break that promise, I've never broken any of the promises I made you. I won't start now. We'll just," he chuckled sadly, "We'll just make it through this. Together. As always."

She nudged at his hand, whining softly.

"Just know that, if you never turn back, I miss you. I miss your smile and your laugh and your Maka Chop. I miss being told what to do and being woken up with a frying pan in your hand. I miss you because..." He took in a deep breath before saying, "I love you, Maka."

Suddenly, in a poof of smoke, Maka was sitting next to him naked.

"SHINIGAMI-SAMA!" he screamed with wide-eyes, nose dripping with blood. He slapped a hand over his eyes and wiped his nose, telling her to put some clothes on. When he didn't hear her get up, he closed his eyes while zipping off his jacket and throwing it to her.

She giggled, zipping the jacket up. "Done, Soul."

He peeked through one eye and Maka couldn't help but punch his shoulder. "Ow," he rubbed the red spot. He took in her normal ears, normal face, normal _body_. "You're back." He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her hair, her not fur. "You're human again."

"Yeah, I am," she giggled, kissing his cheek. "And I love you too."

He smiled, kissing her forehead. "Good."

"That was a lame speech though."

"Ugh, so uncool..." he groaned as his meister giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Maka stretched out her legs and arms with a sigh. She had changed into sweatpants and one of Soul's shirts, after giving his jacket back. "It's good to be back to normal!" she exclaimed, leaning back on the couch. Her partner ruffled her hair playfully, making her pout. "I'm not a dog anymore!" She crossed her arms.

He pinched her cheek lightly, "Still cute, though." His hand was swatted away by Maka, who leaned on his shoulder.

They watched the movie playing on the television with their hands entwined.

"...Thanks," she finally said, looking down at their hands. "For taking care of me. For being loyal."

He snorted, looking down at her. "Of course, I'm naturally loyal. I'm not the one who turned into a dog."

He totally deserved the Maka Chop.

* * *

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
